A gate is often a temporary structure in a house. A gate is often employed in one passageway at one time and then moved to a second passageway. A husband may move a gate without telling his wife, and the wife may encounter the gate in the middle of the night. A wife may move a gate without telling her husband, and the husband may encounter the gate in the middle of the night.
Even if a person knows where a gate is, and even where a person has opened and closed such a gate many times during the day, and even if such a person is active and young, such a person can have challenges in the dark, such as the distance covered by walking, such as a coordination between the hands and the eyes, or such as a coordination between two hands.